MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE Entender a los hombres
by Monika Granger
Summary: Entender a los hombres es imposible... o eso cree Ginny... ¿Será Hermione capaz de demostrarle lo contrario? Hermione tendrá que hacerse pasar por chico al mas puro estilo muggle... ¿Podrá engañar a Harry y los demás? Entran y lean... HHr
1. La proposición de Ginny

-- MISSION IMPOSIBLE-- Entender a los hombres

**-- ****MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE-- Entender a los hombres **

**N.A.: **Hola de nuevo, este es mi nuevo fic y espero que os guste. Se aceptan reviews. Una vez más gracias azaak por corregirme el fic, eres mi ángel, no se que haría sin ti y tu apoyo.

**Cáp.****1- La proposición de Ginny**

"Arrrrrrrrr… ¡Te odio!" – gritó Ginny cerrando la puerta del departamento, que compartía con Luna y Hermione, de un portazo.

"¿Qué pasa?" – preguntó Luna saliendo de la cocina con un enorme tarro de palomitas.

"Ginny se ha vuelto a pelear con Draco…" – contestó Hermione sentada en una poltrona mientras revisaba unos informes.

"¿Vosotros no os cansáis de pelear?" – preguntó Luna sentándose en la otra poltrona libre mientras Ginny se desplomaba en el sofá.

"¡Es él quien empieza!" – Contestó Ginny a Luna – "¿Y quién ha hablado de Malfoy?" – le preguntó a Hermione aún un poco alterada por la reciente discusión.

"Es obvio que era él a quien gritabas cuando cerraste la puerta." – contestó tranquilamente Hermione sin mirar a su amiga que estaba que echaba chispas.

"A ver… ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?" – preguntó Luna para aclarar las cosas.

"¡¿Qué, que ha hecho?! Ese… ese… ¡Me ha besado, Luna!" – soltó por fin Ginny – "¿Te lo puedes creer?" – le preguntó indignada.

"¿Solo eso? Tampoco es para tanto…" – contestó Luna llevandose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó Ginny incrédula.

"Está claro que a Draco le gustas y por eso siempre se mete contigo. Él es muy orgulloso, así como tu, y por eso no lo admite y esta es su forma de llamar tu atención." – contestó Hermione aún sin apartar la mirada de los informes.

"¡¿Y ahora que eres…psicóloga?! Como si supieras como piensan los hombres…" – dijo Ginny mirando a la morena que trabajaba tranquilamente.

"Pues… yo estoy de acuerdo… con Hermione…" – comentó Luna sin dejar de comer las palomitas.

"Ginny, que tu no entiendas como funciona la mente de los hombres no significa que las demás no lo hagamos." – dijo Hermione anotando unas cuantas cosas.

"Ha hablado la experta… ¿Dígame doctora, si conoce tan bien la mente de los hombres por qué nunca ha tenido novio?" – preguntó Ginny mirando detenidamente a su amiga.

"No pienso contestar a tu pregunta Ginny…" – dijo Hermione bajando un poco la cabeza, cosa que Ginny no se dio cuenta pero Luna si y por eso dejó de comer las palomitas para mirar a su amiga.

"Ginny, creo que es suficiente…" – dijo Luna para que la pelirroja dejara de hablar.

"No Luna… Hermione esta enamorada ¡¿No lo ves?!" – comentó Ginny sonriendo – "¿Cuénteme doctora de quién se ha enamorado?" – preguntó Ginny interesada.

"Déjalo ya Ginny, no voy a decir nada…" – contestó Hermione cerrando un informe y abriendo otro, Luna solo miraba la escena sin decir nada.

"Vamos Hermione… no tienes nada que perder…" – dijo Ginny sentándose en el sofá para encarar mejor a su amiga.

"Al contrario Ginny… tengo mucho que perder…" – contestó Hermione perdiendo la serenidad que había mantenido hasta ahora. Ordenó sus cosas y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más.

"Uy, uy, uy… Creo que metiste la pata…" – comentó Luna a la pelirroja que no se esperaba esa reacción de su amiga.

"¡He tenido una idea!" – dijo Ginny ignorando a la rubia.

"Eso me da miedo…" – dijo Luna encogiéndose en la poltrona donde estaba sentada.

"¿Por qué?" – preguntó la pelirroja mirando a su amiga.

"Porque hasta ahora tus ideas solo han traído problemas." – contestó Luna como si fuese obvio.

"¡Exagerada!" – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie para ir a la habitación de su amiga.

"¿Exagerada? Ginny, te recuerdo que tu última idea era hacerle una 'inofensiva' broma a Draco y que esa broma resultó en la destrucción del piso de los chicos y la hospitalización de tu hermano por tres días." – dijo la rubia para intentar hacerla desistir de su idea.

"Vale, admito que mis ideas nunca dan buen resultado. Pero esta vez es distinto… no hay nada de peligroso en ella, lo prometo." – contestó Ginny caminando en dirección a la habitación de Hermione.

"Eso mismo dijiste la última vez…" – susurró Luna para que Ginny no la oyera.

"¿Qué has dicho?" – preguntó Ginny deteniéndose frente a la habitación de su amiga y volteando a ver a Luna.

"Que te creo esta vez." – contestó la rubia y ambas entraron a la habitación de Hermione que rápidamente oculto algo bajo su almohada, algo de lo cual solo Luna se percató.

"Ginny, déjalo ya ¿quieres?" – dijo Hermione acostada en la cama de espalda a la puerta.

"¡Tengo una proposición que hacerte!" – dijo Ginny ignorando lo que Hermione había dicho y sentándose en la silla del escritorio de su amiga mientras Luna se sentaba en su cama.

"No me interesa…" – dijo Hermione sin voltear a verla.

"¡Yo admitiré que tenias razón y que si hay mujeres que entienden a los hombres!" – dijo Ginny ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

"¿Qué?" – preguntaron Hermione y Luna al mismo tiempo y mirándose la una a la otra para después mirar a la pelirroja.

"Admitiré que tenias razón y yo no." – repitió la pelirroja.

"¿Qué quieres a cambio?" – preguntó Hermione sentada en la cama y mirando a su amiga no muy convencida.

"Nada imposible… Solo tienes que hacerte pasar por chico de forma muggle durante… un mes, tendrás que vivir con Harry que es el único que tiene sitio en su departamento, convivir con él, mi hermano y Malfoy sin que ellos lo descubran. Convéncelos de que eres un chico y yo admitiré que tienes razón." – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

"Me parece una buena idea…" – comentó Luna como si pensara en voz alta.

"¡No Luna, no Ginny, ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo y punto!" – contestó Hermione cruzando los brazos.

--A la mañana siguiente--

"Seré… ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?!" – decía Hermione mientras caminaba en dirección al despacho de Tonks en el la sección de aurores del ministerio de magia.

- Flash-Back -

"_¡No Luna, no Ginny, ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo y punto!" – contestó Hermione cruzando los brazos._

"_Vamos… acéptalo, está__s deseando que admita que tienes razón." – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa burlona en los labios._

"_¡No es verdad!" – contestó__ Hermione. _

"_¡Si lo es!" – protestó Ginny. _

_Luna no decía nada solo miraba de una a otra sin intervenir, ella ya sabía como iba a terminar la cosa. _

"_¡No, no lo es!" – continuaba Hermione._

"_¡Que si!" – seguía afirmando Ginny._

"_¡Que no!" – replicaba Hermione._

"_¡Que si!" – volvió a replicar Ginny sonriendo._

"_¡Que no!" – siguió protestando Hermione._

"_¡Que no!" – gritó__ Ginny._

"_¡Que si!" – gritó__ Hermione. _

"_Al fin lo admites… Mañana habla con Tonks y explícale lo que ocurre, ella te ayudara y recuerda nadie mas puede saber de esto… buena suerte mañana." – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de triunfo. _

"_¡Eso no es justo Ginny, me has engañado!" – se defendió Hermione._

"_Detalles… lo que importa es que dijiste que si, así que tendrás que hacerlo… que tengas buena noche." – dijo Ginny y salió del cuarto con Luna detrás de ella._

- Fin del Flash-Back -

"Condenada pelirroja me las va a pagar…" – dijo Hermione llegando al despacho de la metamorfomaga – "¡me vengare!" – dijo entrando al despacho de Tonks.

"¿De quien te vas a vengar?" – preguntó Tonks mirando a Hermione desde detrás de su mesa.

"De Ginny… no tienes idea del lío en que me ha metido esa pelirroja." – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta y sentándose frente a Tonks.

"¿Qué te ha hecho Ginny?" – preguntó Tonks aguantándose la risa al ver el estado de ánimo de Hermione.

"Me ha hecho aceptar una idea que ha tenido para que ella admita que yo tengo razón." – dijo Hermione rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó la metamorfomaga que se quedó sin entender nada.

Hermione respiró hondo y le explicó detalladamente lo sucedido la noche anterior, Tonks no la interrumpió durante el relato solo se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

"Esta Ginny… tiene cada idea… jajajaja" – dijo Tonks riéndose cuando Hermione terminó.

"No le veo la gracia… ¿Me vas a ayudar, si o no?" – preguntó Hermione estrechando la mirada a la metamorfomaga.

"Pues claro que te ayudo… primero tenemos que conseguirte una identidad… a los chicos les diremos que harás un intercambio de un mes con un chico de Portugal… no te preocupes, estoy segura de que ganarás y que Ginny tendrá que admitir que tenías razón." – dijo Tonks tranquilizando a la morena.

--

"¡Buenos días, Harry!" – dijo un Draco sonriente entrando al despacho de este.

"Buenos días, Draco… ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? Tenemos una misión dentro de dos horas y aun nos faltan resolver unos detalles." – dijo Harry mirando al rubio.

"¿Ron aún no ha llegado? Pero si salió de casa primero que yo… Hermione debe de estar por llegar cuando llegué al ministerio la vi entrar muy apresada en el despacho de Tonks.

"¡¿Le habrá pasado algo?!" – dijo Harry preocupado

"No lo creo… si le hubiera pasado algo estoy seguro que tu serías el primero en saberlo." – contestó Draco sentándose en una de las silla del despacho del moreno.

"Buenos días chicos, lamento mi retraso, es que tenía que hablar con Tonks… ¿Dónde está Ron?" – preguntó Hermione sentándose al lado del rubio.

"Buenos días Hermione." – contestaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo. – "El pelo zanahoria salio de casa primero que yo y aún no ha llegado y no tengo la menor idea de donde se ha metido." – acrecentó Draco con desgano.

"No se que hará cuando desaparece, ya no es la primera vez que lo hace y cuando vuelve siempre nos dice lo mismo _'Lo siento, tenía un asunto que resolver.'_ ." – dijo Harry mirando a Hermione – "A mi me huele que hay chica en medio." – acrecentó Harry.

"Pues yo estoy segura…" – dijo Hermione y la puerta del despacho se abrió.

"Lo siento chicos, tenía un asunto que resolver." – dijo Ron entrando al despacho de Harry – "¿Por qué me miráis así?" – preguntó después de cerrar la puerta.

"¿Dónde te metes cuando desapareces?" – le espetó Draco.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Ron sin entender.

"Ya no es la primera vez que desapareces Ron, Draco me dijo saliste de casa primero que él. ¿Dónde te metiste?" – preguntó Harry.

"Ya os lo dije… tuve que resolver un problema." – contestó Ron incómodo.

"¿Pero qué problema? Siempre dices lo mismo…" – insistió Draco.

"Chicos, por favor, centrémonos en lo que importa ahora, la misión." – dijo Hermione.

"Hermione tiene razón, ya hablaremos de tus escapadas más tarde. Ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer." – dijo Harry y Ron suspiró de alivio.

**Continuará… **

**N.A.:** Un resumen… este cap. es solo una introducción. Harry, Ron, Draco (que es bueno), Ginny, Hermione y Luna viven en el mismo edificio. Las chicas viven en el mismo departamento, Ron y Draco en el departamento de enfrente y Harry en el piso de arriba. Luna es redactora chef del quisquilloso, Ginny es medimaga y los demás son aurores. Si tenéis alguna duda solo tenéis que decírmela y yo os la resolveré.

Hasta pronto…

Un besazo Monika Granger.


	2. La nueva identidad

-- MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE-- Entender a los hombres

**-- MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE-- Entender a los hombres **

**N.A.: **¡Hola de nuevo! xD Siento la demora pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, espero que sigáis ahí… jejejeje. Bueno antes de contestar a los reviews quisiera agradecer de nuevo a azaak por corregirme los caps. ¡No se que haría sin ti wapa, muchas gracias!

**- Sección contestando a los reviews -**

**Sarita89: **Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi idea y mi forma de escribir eso me da ánimos para seguir mejorando. Me dijiste que te daba penita Hermione, a mi también la pobre va a pasar por muchos aprietos para conseguir que Ginny no se salga con la suya. Espero que también te guste este cap. Un besazo

**azaak: **Hola wapa! Que bueno que estés enganchada, porque esto lo puede tender a mejorar… te adelanto que Hermione se verá envuelta en un monton de problemas, especialmente para que Harry y los demás no la descubran. Vivir con Harry si que le traerá problemas sobre todo cuando se trate de ocultar sus sentimientos. ¿Si Harry la descubre o no? será sorpresa. Un besazo

**harryPeru****: **Que bueno que te este gustando el fic… espero que este nuevo cap también te guste… ;) Un besazo

**Alejadra Rivas:** aquí tienes el tan esperado cap. dos espero que te guste. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi idea. Un besazo

**t****ravesurarealizada: **me alegra que te guste… estoy segura que el final será tanto o más bueno que el inicio. ;) Un besazo

**alquimia****: **Me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas con ganas de más hasta el último cap. Un besazo

**Sheba7****: **Si, aHermione le tocará disfrazarse y se verá envuelta en muchos problemas por ello jejejeje… Espero que sigas enganchada hasta el final. Un besazo

**Shadowiver****: **Me alegra que te guste como va la historia… aquí te dejo el cap. dos.

**¡¡DISFRÚTENLO!! **

**Cáp.2 – ****La nueva identidad **

Era sábado por la mañana y Hermione no podía dormir, llevaba así dos días desde lo sucedido con Ginny, estaba agotada, en el trabajo le costaba concentrarse y le dolía la cabeza con frecuencia.

¡Ding Dong! – sonó el timbre, Hermione se dio la vuelta en la cama pero no se levantó.

¡Ding Dong! – volvió a sonar el timbre.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién será a esta hora?" – dijo Hermione levantándose para abrir la puerta, al pasar frente de la habitación de Ginny la vio durmiendo profundamente. – "Con el sonido que hace el maldito timbre y ella tan tranquila ¿Cómo lo conseguirá?" – murmuró Hermione con cara de sueño.

¡Ding Dong! – nuevo timbrazo. Sin muchas ganas Hermione se dirigió a la puerta.

¡Ding Dong! – otro timbrazo. _'¡Maldito timbre!' _– pensó Hermione.

Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta y la abrió, no había nadie del otro lado. Así que cerró la puerta de un portazo.

"¡Maldita sea!" – dijo con voz de sueño y al darse la vuelta casi tiene un infarto – "¿Y tu que quieres… matarme del corazón?" – preguntó Hermione al hombre que estaba detrás suyo.

"Lo siento, Herms, pero como no abrías decidí aparecerme." – contestó Harry al ver que la había asustado. – "Sabes, no deberías abrir la puerta así vestida. Es mucha tentación para un solo hombre..." – dijo Harry mirándola de arriba a bajo.

"¿Qué?" – dijo Hermione y Harry le señaló su camisa de noche. Hermione bajo la mirada y se fijó que solo llevaba una camisa de noche blanca de tirantes muy, muy corta y eso le hizo adquirir un tono rojizo en las mejillas por la vergüenza.

"No es que a mi me importe que me abras la puerta así, es solo que eso podría traer consecuencias." – dijo Harry dando un paso hacia Hermione que retrocedió un paso por instinto.

"¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas?" – preguntó Hermione dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar un café e ignorando el comentario de su amigo.

"Estaba preocupado por ti…" – contestó Harry sonriendo mientras la seguía a la cocina.

"¿Por mi… por qué?" – preguntó Hermione estirandose para alcanzar el café en la estantería dejando ver todas sus piernas mientras Harry dejaba caer la cabeza hacia un lado para admirarlas. Y sin que Hermione lo notara se fue acercando hasta cogerla por la cintura.

"Porque en estos dos últimos días has estado un poco desconcentrada." – susurró Harry sujetándola por la cintura y estirando uno de sus brazos le entregó el café pero sin soltar su cintura.

Hermione al sentirlo pegado a ella se estremeció y se quedó estática hasta que él se apartó para sentarse a la mesa.

"Lo que pasa es que tengo insomnio y por eso he tenido problemas en concentrarme también he tenido dolores de cabeza frecuentes. No he podido dormir nada en estos últimos días." – contestó mientras preparaba el café.

"Ya veo…" – dijo Harry con voz apagada.

"No es lo que piensas, Harry. Estoy así por otro motivo." – contestó Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba su amigo.

"¿Entonces no es por un chico?" – preguntó Harry más aliviado aunque Hermione no lo notó.

"No, no lo es." – contestó Hermione sentándose frente a Harry y entregándole una taza de café.

"¿Entonces por qué?" – preguntó Harry mirándola preocupado al recibir la taza.

"No quiero hablar de eso aún, Harry." – dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de su café.

"¿No estarás embarazada verdad?" – preguntó Harry asustado.

"¡Por Dios, Harry, claro que no!" – contestó Hermione mirándolo horrorizada.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con que fueses a hablar con Tonks el otro día?" – preguntó Harry mirándola detenidamente.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" – preguntó Hermione con sorpresa terminando de tomar su café.

"Draco te vio entrando apresada en su despacho." – dijo Harry terminando también su café.

"Entiendo… digamos que en parte si tiene que ver con eso." – contestó Hermione levantándose para salir de la cocina, pero al pasar al lado de Harry este la detuvo por el brazo.

"¿Por qué solo en parte?" – preguntó Harry pegándola a su cuerpo para impedirle escapar.

"Harry ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de ello." – dijo Hermione apartando su mirada de la mirada esmeralda de su amigo.

"¿Qué me escondes Hermione?" – insistió Harry susurrando en su oído haciéndola estremecerse.

"Nada…" – contestó la ojimiel casi sin voz y sin mirarlo.

"No puedes mentirme…" – dijo Harry presionándola aún más contra su cuerpo. – "Te conozco demasiado bien…" – acrecentó susurrando lo que provocó que Hermione cerrara los ojos al oír su voz.

"No…" – dijo Hermione débilmente. – "¡No te miento!" – dijo mas fuerte separándose de Harry. Su respiración estaba acelerada así como su corazón y le dolía la cabeza un montón. – "Necesito dormir un poco…" – acrecentó frotándose la sien y saliendo de la cocina seguida por Harry.

"No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente." – dijo Harry detrás suyo.

Al entrar en la sala se encontraron con Ginny besando la almohada recostada en el sofá mientras murmuraba palabras incomprensibles para Harry y Hermione que la observaban de lejos. Hermione solo podía negar con la cabeza mientras Harry se aguantaba la risa.

"¿Ginny es sonámbula?" – preguntó Harry sonriendo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Dónde está la gracia?" – preguntó Hermione mirándolo de lado.

"Es que… jajajaja… Ron es igual… jajajajajaja… solo que peor… jajajajaja…" – contestó Harry limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Qué quieres decir con peor?" – preguntó Hermione sin entender.

"Es que el hace mucho ruido… jajajajajaja… y a él si que se le entiende lo que dice… jajajajaja… Draco me contó el otro día que hace unas semanas a Ron le dio uno de sus ataques de sonambulismo y que entró en su habitación y lo intentó besar… jajajajajaja… y que desde ese día duerme con la habitación cerrada con magia… jajajaja…" – dijo Harry recordando lo que le había contado Draco.

"Eso si que me gustaría verlo… jajajajaja… Ron intentando besar a Draco… jajajaja…" – dijo Hermione riendo junto con Harry.

"Hey, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Y Luna?" – preguntó Harry más calmado al notar la ausencia de la rubia.

"No lo se, probablemente buscando uno de esos seres mágicos en que solo ella cree. O eso es lo que ella nos dice." – dijo Hermione caminando hacia su habitación.

"Yo tampoco he podido sacar a Ron el por qué de sus desapariciones." – dijo Harry caminando detrás de ella. – "Siempre evita el tema y se escapa con alguna disculpa." – acrecentó Harry.

"Dale algo tiempo. Cuando crea que es el momento te lo dirá, confía en el." – dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación y girando para cerrar la puerta pero Harry ya había entrado. – "Lo siento Harry, pero ¿podrías salir? Necesito vestirme, dentro de una hora tengo que reunirme con Tonks." – acrecentó al verlo sentarse en su cama.

"De acuerdo, pero con una condición. Mañana pasarás el día conmigo." – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

"Harry…" – intentó decir Hermione pero Harry no la dejó.

"No aceptaré un no como respuesta, Hermione, trabajas demasiado tienes que relajarte un poco y divertirte más. Mañana te vendré a recoger temprano y ni se te ocurra escapar." – le dijo Harry y desapareció antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar.

"Buenos días Hermione." – saludó Ginny con cara de sueño desde la puerta aún sujetando la almohada.

"Buenos días Ginny, al fin te has despertado." – contestó Hermione mientras cogía una toalla.

"Si, bueno… es que me he caído del sofá." – contestó Ginny sin muchas ganas mientras Hermione se dirigía al baño.

"¿Y con que soñabas, con el beso que te dio Draco el otro día?" – preguntó Hermione sonriendo y cerrando la puerta en seguida evitando así la almohada que le había lanzado Ginny.

Después de ducharse, Hermione, se vistió y salió de su habitación. Al llegar a la sala Hermione se encontró con Ginny y Luna.

"¿A dónde vas?" – le preguntó Luna que estaba sentada junto a Ginny.

"Voy a ver a Tonks, tenemos algo que resolver." – contestó Hermione y salió del departamento dejando solas a Luna y Ginny.

"Debe de ser por el cambio de identidad." – le dijo Ginny a Luna sonriendo.

--

¡Ding Dong!

"¡Hermione! ¿Pero que haces aquí?" – preguntó Tonks al abrir la puerta.

"Hemos quedado ¿recuerdas?" – dijo Hermione aún en la entrada.

"No es eso, quiero decir… ¿Por qué no te apareciste? Pero pasa, pasa…" – se corrigió Tonks haciéndola pasar.

"No me he aparecido porque en estos últimos días no he dormido bien y me cuesta concentrarme." – contestó Hermione entrando a la casa.

"Entiendo…" – contestó Tonks detrás de Hermione.

"Hola Remus. Hola Teddy." – saludó Hermione pasando al salón de los Lupin.

"Hola Hermione." – contestó Remus.

"Hoda tía Hedmione ¿Me has taido adgo?" – contestó el pequeño Teddy de solo tres años.

"Claro que si, esta vez te he traído un libro de cuentos muggles." – dijo Hermione sonriendo mientras le entregaba el libro al pequeño Teddy.

"Gadcías tía Hedmione." – dijo el pequeño y se marchó muy contento con su nuevo libro.

"No deberías mimarlo tanto Hermione." – dijo Remus sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico mientras Teddy se divertía en el suelo con las historias del libro que era mágico y que al abrirlo iba mostrando los personajes de la historia mientras se escuchaba la voz del narrador.

"Oh Remus, es mi ahijado, me gusta mimarlo." – dijo Hermione sentándose con Tonks a la mesa para buscar una solución a su problema.

"Si, pero debes ver que… _¡auch, maldita alfombra!_... si lo mimas demasiado se volverá consentido." – dijo Tonks sentándose junto a Hermione.

"No lo creo, Teddy es muy inteligente jamás se volvería consentido." – dijo Hermione – "Pero dejemos de hablar de Teddy y resolvamos mi problema." – acrecentó la ojimiel.

"No entiendo como vosotros después de 10 años seguís metiéndoos en problemas." – comentó Remus sonriendo.

"¡La culpa la tiene Ginny de que ahora este en esta situación!" – Se desahogó Hermione – "Por su culpa no he podido dormir estos últimos días." – acrecentó bostezando.

"Veamos… he estado investigando y creo que tengo la identidad perfecta para ti." – dijo Tonks revisando unos papeles. – "Es de un chico de tu misma edad que también es auror, aunque en este momento está en coma en el hospital de lesiones mágicas de Portugal. He hablado con los aurores de Portugal y les expliqué más o menos la situación, así que podrás usar su identidad por un mes sin problemas ellos te respaldarán si Harry o los chicos intentan investigarte." – acrecentó Tonks leyendo el informe que tenía en la mano.

"¿Y de quién se trata?" – preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, su nombre es Daniel Junior Gabriel. Es huérfano desde los 6 meses de edad, sus padres, Daniel Gabriel y Ana Gabriel, también aurores, fueron asesinados por seguidores de Voldemort ya que sus padres eran parte de La Orden del Fénix que actuaba en Portugal." – contestó Tonks entregándole a Hermione la ficha de Daniel.

"¿La Orden también existía en Portugal?" – preguntó Hermione sorprendida al tiempo que recibía la ficha del joven auror.

"No solo en Portugal, existía por todo el mundo. Donde existieran los seguidores de Voldemort hay estábamos nosotros." – contestó Remus aún leyendo su periódico.

"¿Por qué nosotros nunca supimos de eso?" – preguntó Hermione mirando a Remus.

"Después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort no creímos que fuera necesario." – comentó esta vez Tonks.

"Pero debisteis habernos contado, nosotros teníamos derecho a saber." – contestó Hermione levantándose de la mesa.

"Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿De que serviría ahora?" – preguntó Remus mirando a Hermione.

"¡No teníais ese derecho, nosotros también somos parte de La Orden del Fénix!" - dijo Hermione irritada, cogió la ficha de Daniel dispuesta a marchase.

"Espera Hermione ¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó Tonks levantándose también.

"¡Me marcho! Gracias por la ficha de Daniel, la estudiare bien. Te veo el lunes." – dijo Hermione y se dirigió al pequeño que los miraba sin entender.- "Adiós Teddy, ya me tengo que ir." – dijo con cariño dándole dos besos al pequeño.

"¿Pedo vendás a veme oto día, vedad tía Hedmione?" – dijo el pequeño Teddy mirando a su madrina.

"Claro que si, cariño. Pero tienes que portarte bien." – dijo Hermione sonriendo y el pequeño Teddy asintió con la cabeza.

"Tonks, Remus, hasta luego." – dijo Hermione y se marchó de la casa.

--

"¿Repíteme otra vez lo que has hecho?" – preguntó Ron sentado en el sofá del apartamento de Harry.

"¡LE DIJE QUE NO!" – gritó Harry desde su habitación.

"¿Por qué no sales con ella? Es una chica muy guapa." – le preguntó Ron leyendo el Profeta diario.

"Por que ella no me gusta, además mañana voy a salir con Hermione." – contestó Harry que estaba en la ducha.

"¿Con Hermione?" – preguntó Ron incrédulo mirando al interior del apartamento.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo?" – preguntó Hermione que acababa de entrar por la puerta mientras Ron la miraba con la boca abierta.

"Si, con Hermione, está trabajando mucho y la invite a salir conmigo mañana." – contestó Harry desde la ducha.

"¡Di más bien que me obligaste!" – exclamó Hermione después de cerrar la puerta y Harry no contestó.

"¿Cómo has entrado?" – preguntó Ron sorprendido.

"Tengo la copia de la llave, Harry me la dio por si fuera necesario." – contestó Hermione.

"¿Hermione, pasa algo?" – dijo Harry entrando a la sala solo con una toalla en la cintura.

Hermione no contestó, sus ojos seguían las pequeñas gotas de agua que delineaban los fornidos músculos del cuerpo de Harry hasta que estas se perdían en la toalla.

"¿Hermione?" – la llamó Harry trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

"¿Eh?... Oh, si… no pasa nada grave… solo quería hablar contigo y con Ron sobre una cosa. Pero sería mejor que te vistieras primero." – le dijo Hermione sentándose junto a Ron.

**Continuará****… **

**N.A.: **Hasta aquí el cap.2, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews… mi ego os lo agradece. xD ¡hasta el próximo cap.!

Un Besazo Monika Granger


	3. La irresistible comida de Harry Potter

-- MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE-- Entender a los hombres

**-- ****MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE-- Entender a los hombres **

**N.A: **Lamento mucho la demora pero he tenidos unos problemas (nada que no se pueda resolver xD), además he estado muy ocupada… quería deciros que aunque lleve mucho subir el próximo cap. no pienso dejar el fic por terminar. Todos mis fic (los que están en mi perfil) están terminados y este no será excepción. Por último quiero dar las gracias a **azaak **por ser tan buena amiga y hacerme el favor de revisar los caps. antes de que yo los suba. **¡Muchas gracias wapa!**

**- Sección contestando a los reviews -**

**harryperu****: **Hola… que bueno que te gustó el cap. es siempre bueno saberlo. Me dijiste que es interesante la forma en como van las cosa… pues espera al último cap y te llevarás una sorpresa… dices que parece que vaya a pasar algo entre Harry y Hermione… talvez… pero eso será el próximo cap… jejejeje

**HHrldg.Black****: **Hola es bueno verte por aquí, me alegro que te este gustando la historia. Si, primero Harry y luego Hermione y la sorpresa que te llevarás al final. Hasta el próximo cap. besos, bye

**percy: **Lamento la demora pero he tenido que resolver unos asuntos y no he tenido tiempo para escribir.

**Rianne Black:** Hola!! Me alegra saber que aunque no seas dada a los H/Hr ni a los D/G continúes leyendo mi fic, eso siempre me anima a la hora de escribir. Tanto Hermione como Harry aún tendrán algunos problemas y yo les tendré una pequeña sorpresa reservada para el último cap.

**azaak: **Hola wapa!! Si que sido rápida en colgarlo no quería haceros esperar más tiempo… xD Y no te preocupes con hacerme esperar se que tu también tienes tu vida...  
Gracias por el cumplido, espero de corazón no decepcionaros… y ya como he dicho el último cap trae sorpresa (como los huevos Kinder… xD).

Cuanto a lo de que Harry descubra a Hermione… todavía tendrás que esperar… es que este fic trae mucho más de lo que aparenta…  
Bueno, este cap. todavía no es la "cita", eso quedó para el próximo pero espero que te guste y no te preocupes que seguro después de este cap. Hermione dormirá como un angelito.  
Te lo agradezco amiga y hasta el próximo cap.

Besazos.

**Zarland-black93****: **Me alegra que te mole tanto. Besazos.

**Haruko Hinako****: **Si, a Hermione se le fue la mirada y aún le quedan muchas cosas en donde perderse… lo bueno empezara pronto, lo prometo…XD

**Sarita89: **¡Hola guapa! Es un gusto ver que te gusta mi fic… este cap. aún no es la "cita" ese será el próximo pero espero que este también te guste lo creí necesario para la historia. Si es probable que a Harry no le haga mucha gracia que Hermione se vaya… pero lo superará ya lo verás… Solo me queda decirte que aunque tarde en actualizar pienso terminar el fic ya que no me gusta dejarlos a medias. Besazos.

**Gaby Potter28****: **gracias por el review me alegra que te guste. Tardaré un poco en actualizar pero estate segura de que lo haré…Besazos

**travesurarealizada: **Me alegra que te encante mi fic. Y desde ya te aviso que el último cap. trae sorpresa… A mi también me resulta mas fácil escribir así, porque así mantengo mis ideas en orden… tardaré un poco en actualizar ya que pronto empiezo los exámenes pero intentare hacerlo lo antes posible. Besazos.

**HermionePotter90: **Que bueno que te guste tanto mi fic… aquí tienes la continuación. Besazos.

**¡¡DISFRÚTENLO!! **

**Cáp.3 – ****La irresistible comida de Harry Potter**

"¡No me puedo creer que nos hayan ocultado esa información!" – dijo Harry incrédulo cuando Hermione terminó de contarles lo que le dijeron Tonks y Remus sobre la orden.

"¡Si, nos hicieron creer que los seguidores de Voldemort solo existían aquí en Inglaterra!" - le apoyó Ron que estaba al lado de Hermione.

"Si, bueno… yo solo vine a contaros eso, sino os importa se lo contáis a Draco. Ahora me tengo que ir." – dijo Hermione levantándose del sofá.

"Espera Herms ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar?" – preguntó Harry levantándose de la poltrona donde estaba sentado.

"Me tientas Harry, sabes que adoro tu comida, pero no puedo… tengo muchas cosa que hacer en casa y probablemente las chicas ya me estarán esperando para almorzar con ellas." – contestó Hermione con cara de pena – "Lo siento Harry." – acrecentó antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

"De acuerdo…" – dijo Harry deteniéndola – "Pero si no te quedas para almorzar, al menos ven a cenar… por favor… los chicos van a cenar fuera y no me gustaría tener que cenar solo." – le pidió Harry con carita de cachorro abandonado.

"Está bien, vendré a cenar contigo. ¡Pero quita esa cara!"- contestó Hermione cogiendo su bolso.

"¿Por qué?" – le preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"Porque no me deja negarte nada." – Contestó Hermione abriendo la puerta – "Me voy, nos vemos luego Harry." – acrecentó y cerró la puerta.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" – le preguntó Ron luego de que Hermione se marchara.

"¿El qué?" – le preguntó el ojiverde a su mejor amigo.

"La cara que pusiste para convencer a Hermione, hermano, me la tienes que enseñar." – suplicó Ron que se la enseñara.

"Lo siento Ron, esta cara es marca registrada Potter." – dijo Harry sonriendo.

"¡Pero si a ti te funciona, tal vez también lo haga conmigo!" – insistió el pelirrojo.

"Olvídalo Ron, esa cara solo funciona si eres un Potter." – contestó Harry mientras se dirigía a su habitación riendo por la insistencia de su amigo.

"Espera, tienes que explicarme eso de que Hermione tenga la llave de tu casa." – decía Ron siguiéndolo.

--

"¡Hola chicas!" – saludó Hermione al entrar en casa.

"¡Hermione, que bueno que llegaste!" – dijo Luna dirigiéndose a su amiga.

"¡Si, pensábamos que no vendrías a almorzar!" – acrecentó Ginny desde el sofá mientras leía el profeta.

"Lo siento, pero después de que salí de casa de Tonks y Remus tuve que pasar por casa de Harry para contarle una cosa… y de paso también a Ron que estaba allí." – dijo Hermione tirándose en una poltrona mientras suspiraba.

"¿Por qué, ha pasado algo?" – preguntó Luna preocupada.

"Algo ha pasado, pero nada grave. Déjadme que os cuente…" – dijo Hermione sentándose mejor y les contó todo lo que sucedió en casa de los Lupin.

"¿Por qué nos ocultaron esa información? Nosotros somos parte de la Orden." – dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido, después de que Hermione terminara de contarles todo.

"Si, lo se. Ellos creían que así nos protegían y nos evitaban más preocupaciones de las que ya teníamos." – le contestó Hermione a la pelirroja.

"Luna, a ti no parece sorprenderte lo que contó Hermione." – comentó Ginny mirando a su rubia amiga.

"No, no me sorprende. La verdad ya me lo imaginaba." – contestó Luna como si nada.

"¿Y por qué nunca nos has dicho nada?" – le preguntó Ginny un poco enojada.

"Porque nunca me lo habéis preguntado." – contestó Luna levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Cambiando de tema, Hermione, te quería preguntar algo." – dijo Ginny mirando seriamente a su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa Ginny, ocurre algo malo?" – preguntó Hermione preocupada.

"¿Te importa cenar sola?" – le preguntó Ginny directamente.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

"Que si te importa cenar sola, es que Luna y yo no cenamos en casa." – le explicó Ginny.

"Que alivio, por momentos pensé que había sucedido algo grave por la forma en la que me miraste." – contestó Hermione.

"¿Entonces no te importa?" – volvió a preguntar Ginny.

"Claro que no me importa Ginny." – contestó Hermione.

"¡Chicas el almuerzo esta servido!" – gritó Luna desde la cocina.

Ginny y Hermione se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina para almorzar, una vez estando todas sentadas a la mesa, Ginny, se quedó mirando a Hermione.

"¿Qué quieres Ginny?" – preguntó Hermione a la pelirroja al ver que esta no dejaba de mirarla.

"¿No te has olvidado de la apuesta, verdad?" – le contestó Ginny con otra pregunta.

"No Ginny, no se me ha olvidado." – contestó Hermione fastidiada por el tema.

"¿Y cuando piensas empezar?" – insistió la pelirroja.

"La semana que viene, vale, todavía tengo que estudiar el informe que me dio Tonks." – contestó Hermione mirando su plato desconfiada.

"¿Y porque no lo haces este fin de semana?" – intervino Luna que hasta ahora solo miraba.

"Porque Harry no me va a dejar tiempo." – contestó mirando a la rubia.

"¿Harry?" – preguntó Ginny con tono pícaro.

"¡Si, Harry! Esta tarde tengo que terminar un informe para el lunes, por la noche Harry me invitó a cenar con él y sabéis que no me resisto a su comida." – dijo Hermione pensando en la comida de Harry – "Y para terminar el fin de semana en grande, Harry me obligó, literalmente, a salir con el mañana durante todo el día, alegando que estoy trabajando demasiado y que necesito divertirme." – terminó Hermione mirando de nuevo su plato.

Luna y Ginny se miraron y sonrieron, uno de los planes de la pelirroja tal vez diera resultado por primera vez. La cosa se estaba poniendo interesante, este domingo iba a ser muy entretenido.

"Así que la señorita Granger y el señor Potter van a salir juntos mañana…" – comentó Ginny sugerentemente mientras Luna intentaba aguantarse la risa.

"¡Para el carro Ginny! No sigas por ahí…" – dijo Hermione mirando seriamente a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué? Yo no he dicho nada malo…" – le contestó Ginny haciéndose la inocente y bajo la mirada a su plato despreocupadamente así como Hermione, ambas chicas levantaron de nuevo la mirada y miraron a la rubia que ya degustaba su sopa.

"¿Qué, por qué me miráis?" – les preguntó Luna sin entender la mirada de sus amigas.

"¿De que es exactamente esta sopa, Luna?" – preguntó Hermione y Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

"De verduras…" – contestó Luna sin entender a donde querían llegar sus dos amigas.

"¡Ah!...Vale…" – dijeron Ginny y Hermione al unísono y empezaron a comer.

'_Que raro…'_ – pensó Luna volviendo su atención de nuevo a su plato.

Después que terminaron de almorzar, las tres chicas lo recogieron todo dejando la cocina impecable. Hermione se fue a su habitación para terminar el informe que tenia que entregar el lunes mientras Ginny y Luna se quedaron hablando en el salón.

"¿Sabes Ginny? Creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho mañana…" – comentó Luna sonriendo mientras comprobaba que Hermione no las podía escuchar.

"¿En que piensas?" – le preguntó Ginny sonriendo.

"En ayudar a Harry a que Hermione se divierta pero sin que ninguno de ellos lo sepa y de paso nos divertimos también nosotras ¿me sigues?" – dijo Luna sin abandonar su sonrisa.

"Si… ya veo por donde vas… y me gusta… jajajajaja…" – la apoyó Ginny riendo.

--

"¿Cómo que ya lo sabias?" – gritó Ron a un relajado rubio que lo miraba como si no lo oyese.

"¿Quieres calmarte Ron?" – le pidió Harry.

"¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Harry?... ¡Este maldito hurón lo sabia y nunca nos dijo nada!" – exclamó Ron.

"Mira tejón, por si no lo sabes soy hijo de un mortífago, es normal que lo supiera y nunca os dije nada porque pensaba que vosotros lo sabíais. Nunca pensé que os pudieran ocultar esa información." – contestó Draco levantándose del sofá y encarando a Ron.

"¡Chicos, sentaros los dos!" – exclamó Harry antes de que esos dos empezaran a pelear y le destrozaran la casa.

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando Ron y Draco se sentaron pero sin dejar de mirarse seriamente el uno al otro.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo… Harry, no me has dicho porque Hermione es la única que tiene la llave de tu apartamento y nosotros no lo sabíamos." – comentó Ron desviando la mirada de Draco para encarar a Harry.

"¿Qué, Hermione tiene la llave del apartamento de Harry?" – preguntó Draco mirando de Ron a Harry.

"Si, ella tiene una copia de la llave y él ahora nos va a explicar porque ella si tiene una llave y nosotros no… ¿verdad Harry?" – preguntó Ron sin desviar la mirada de la del ojiverde.

"Ya te lo he dicho Ron, ella tiene la llave por si pasa algo." – contestó Harry nervioso, estaban entrando en un tema del que él no quería hablar.

"¿Y la lleva siempre con ella?" – le preguntó Ron al darse cuenta de que Hermione les había contado que había ido directo a la casa de Harry después de salir de casa de los Lupin.

"Eso… es para que las chicas no la cojan 'prestada'." – contestó Harry rápidamente.

"¿Y por qué nosotros no tenemos una?" – preguntó esta vez Draco.

"Porque…vosotros sois muy holgazanes, seguro estaríais todo el rato aquí." – contestó Harry firmemente.

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón." – comentó Ron hundiéndose en el sofá.

"Pues a mi me parece sospechoso…" – dijo Draco analizando a su amigo ojiverde.

"Jajajajajajaja…" – rió Harry nervioso – "¿sospechoso?... ¿Qué tiene de sospechoso que le confíe la llave de mi casa a mi mejor amiga? Además es la más responsable de todos nosotros." – acrecentó Harry rascándose la cabeza.

"Digas lo que digas, sigue siendo muy sospechoso." – afirmó Draco y Ron afirmó con la cabeza mirando al ojiverde.

"Como queráis… ahora si no os importa tengo que preparar la cena." – dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"No le dedicas tanto tiempo a la comida cuando venimos nosotros." – comentó Ron siguiendo a su amigo con la mirada.

"Eso es porque vosotros coméis todo lo que se os ponga por delante." – contestó Harry sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

"Como dije… sospechoso, muy sospechoso…" – reafirmó Draco su opinión. – "Pero bueno, que se le va hacer… nosotros nos marchamos." – acrecentó el rubio levantándose del sofá.

"¡De acuerdo, hasta mañana chicos!" – exclamó Harry desde la cocina.

"¡Hasta mañana!" – exclamó Draco.

"¿Nos podemos quedar a comer?" – le preguntó Ron a Draco haciendo ojitos de niño bueno.

"¡No!" – dijo Draco tajante y sin inmutarse arrastro al pelirrojo hasta la salida.

"¡Hasta mañana Harry, guárdame un poco de la comida!" – exclamó Ron con los ojos llorosos siendo arrastrado por Draco que cerró la puerta al salir sin dejar que el pelirrojo oyera la respuesta del ojiverde.

Harry que se había acercado a la puerta de la cocina sonreía por el pedido de su amigo. Y es que Ron no cambia, siempre pensando en la comida.

_**I steal hear your voice**_

_**When you sleep next to me**_

_**I steal feel your touch**_

_**In my dream**__**… **_- sonó el teléfono móvil de Harry quien lo contestó de inmediato.

"¿Herms, pasa algo?" – preguntó Harry preocupado aún apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

"Es que se me olvidó preguntarte a que hora era la cena." – dijo Hermione desde el otro lado.

"¿A las ocho esta bien?" – le preguntó Harry sonriendo.

"Perfecto, gracias Harry eres un amor." – contestó Hermione y colgó el teléfono.

"Y tu mi cielo…" – comentó Harry guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo y entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

--

Eran las 7:55pm, Harry entraba al salón, había terminado de ducharse y vestirse unos vaqueros y una camisa negra a medio abotonar que contrastaba con el color de sus ojos esmeralda. No se molestó en arreglar su pelo ya que era imposible.

Durante toda la tarde Harry cuidó hasta del más pequeño detalle para que la cena fuera perfecta. Limpió toda la casa, puso la mesa en el salón, bajo la intensidad de la luz, puso una música relajante, hizo la cena y preparó el postre.

"¡Psst, hey Harry!" – oyó el ojiverde mientras se aseguraba de que todo estaba perfecto.

"¿Ron?" – preguntó Harry mirando a la chimenea.

"¡No, Potter, papá Noel!" – contestó Draco surgiendo al lado del pelirrojo.

"¿Qué queréis, no ibais a cenar fuera?" – les preguntó el ojiverde un poco nervioso.

"¿Ya llegó Hermione?" – preguntó Ron a Harry.

"¿La ves?" – preguntó el rubio adelantándose a Harry.

"No…" – contestó Ron mirando el salón.

"¡Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas!" – dijo el rubio dándole una cachetada.

"Hablaremos el lunes sobre lo que queráis, ahora tendréis que marcharos, Hermione está por llegar." – dijo Harry y en ese momento sonó el timbre. – "Marcharos de una vez." – les susurró Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Antes de abrir miró a la chimenea a tiempo de ver como Draco tiraba de Ron.

"¡Herms, estas preciosa!" – dijo Harry al abrir la puerta, dejándole espacio para entrar. Hermione llevaba unos vaqueros que se ajustaban a su figura unas zapatillas _All Star_ y una blusa rosa que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros y que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, llevaba el pelo suelto y con ganchos.

"Gracias, tu también estas muy bien…" – comentó Hermione mirándolo de arriba a bajo sin poder evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido de Harry.

"Después de tanto tiempo y todavía te sonrojas cuando te hago un cumplido." – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

"¿Y que quieres? No puedo evitarlo." – un poco molesta apartándose de él.

"No te enfades, no lo he dicho como algo malo, yo lo veo adorable. Me gusta verte así." – contestó Harry volviendo a abrazarla.

"¿Sonrojada o enfadada?" – preguntó Hermione levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Las dos." – contestó Harry sin apartar la mirada. – "Me encanta ver los pucheros que haces cuando estas enfadada." – le susurró Harry al oído haciéndola estremecerse.

"Tonto…" – dijo Hermione apartándose un poco de Harry y pegándole suavemente en el brazo. Harry sonrió y la envolvió con el brazo, la guió hasta la mesa.

"Sentaos princesa, la cena esta lista." – dijo Harry retirando la silla para que Hermione se sentara.

"Oh… muchas gracias mi príncipe." – contestó Hermione siguiéndole el juego.

La cena transcurrió sin percances, ambos disfrutaron de la comida y tomaron unas copas de más y ya se reían por la más pequeña cosa. De pronto Harry se levantó, se dirigió a Hermione y le extendió la mano quien la aceptó encantada. Harry tiró suavemente de ella pegándola a su cuerpo mientras empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la música.

"¿Harry que haces?" – le preguntó Hermione divertida mientras se dejaba llevar.

"Bailar…" – contestó Harry con los ojos cerrados escuchando la suave melodía de la música.

"Pero a ti no te gusta bailar." – comentó Hermione sin quitar la sonrisa.

"Pero contigo me encanta…" – dijo Harry abriendo los ojos y bajando la mirada para encarar a Hermione que lo miraba complacida y un poco sonrojada.

Por unos breves segundos ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que se fueron acercando lentamente, podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro y sus labios seguían acercándose… pero en un momento Harry se desequilibro y cayó de espaldas en el sofá arrastrando consigo a Hermione que quedó sobre él. Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír como locos.

"Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto…" – comentó Hermione aún riéndose sobre Harry.

"Pues espera hasta mañana…" – comentó Harry y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Hermione por las cosquillas terminó cayendo al suelo y esta vez fue Harry quien quedó sobre Hermione.

"Y así pasaron buena parte de la noche entre bromas, así como recordando sus años en Hogwarts…

**Continuará… **

**N.A.: **De nuevo siento la tardanza pero son cosa que pasan… seguro me entendéis… dentro de poco empiezo con lo exámenes y tendré que estudiar ¬-¬' aunque no me guste… así que tardaré un poco en actualizar pero estaos tranquilos que os aseguro que terminare la historia.

**Un Besazo **

**Monika Granger**


	4. La cita

**--- MISIÓN IMPOSIBLE--- Entender a los hombres **

**N.A: **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… siento mucho la demora en actualizar ¡MEDIO AÑO! lo se, es mucho tiempo, pero es que empecé a escribir el cáp y me quedé en blanco y cuando lo releí no me gustó como estaba quedando, ya tenía unas veinte paginas y le borre unas quince. Tenía pensando hacer el cáp de otra forma pero creo que esta ha quedado mejor. A mi me gusta como ha terminado y espero que a vosotros, mis caros lectores, también os guste.

**~-~ Sección contestando a los reviews ~-~**

**HermionePotter90:** Hola… que bueno que te gusto el cáp. 3 espero que este también te guste, este es un poco más largo que el anterior y me dio mucho mas trabajo al escribirlo… jejejeje… Un besazo

**HarryPeru:**Hola… me alegra que te gustara el cáp., espero que este lo encuentres tan entretenido como el último, este también tiene algunas escenas divertidas, al menos para mi… jejejejeje… ¿las intenciones de Harry con Hermione? Solo te diré que tendréis muchas sorpresas con esta historia… gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que la sigas hasta el final. Un besazo

**Shadowiver: **Hola… me alegra mucho saber que te gusta tanto mi fic, espero que las escenas H/HR de este cáp. te gusten tanto como las ultimas. Un besazo

**Rianne Black: **Hola… me alegra decirte que tus suposiciones van por buen camino… aunque creo que tendrás unas cuantas sorpresas mas a delate en el fic… siento la demora en actualizar… Un besazo.

**percy: **Hola… me alegra que te gustara el cáp., siento la demora en actualizar, pero como prometí terminare el fic… y me halaga saber que quieres ver terminada la historia, gracias por tu paciencia… Un besazo…

**azaak:**Hola wapa! Gracias, como siempre, por todo, tu apoyo es muy valioso para mí… saber que puedo contar contigo para ayudarme con mí escrito en español es reconfortante, porque aunque no nos conozcamos personalmente te considero una gran amiga y espero seguir siéndolo por muchos y largos años… Me alegra saber que me consideras tan buena escritora, aunque yo te considero mejor que yo… No creas que solo el último cáp. tendrá sorpresa… aún os voy a sorprender mucho con lo que tengo en mente para este fic… muchas pistas ya están en este y los cáps. anteriores, solo que nadie las ha visto aunque sean muy obvias… Un besazo muy grande.

**Sheba7:**Hola…Me alegra que te este gustando… espero que este cáp. supere las expectativas… y siento las demora intentaré no tardar tanto con el próximo… Un besazo.

**travesurarealizada:**Hola… lamento mucho la demora… espero que este cáp. este a la altura y me perdones por la demora… esta historia tendrá un montón de sorpresas… ya lo verás… Un besazo.

**Orube: **Hola… muchas gracias por tu review, me gusta saber lo que piensan los lectores de mi forma de escribir porque me ayuda a mejorar… espero que sigas acompañando la historia y que este nuevo cáp. satisfaga tus expectativas… Un besazo.

**Haruko Hinako:**Hola… espero que el cáp. te guste… tal vez ponga un poco de celos más adelante, no muchos, ni exagerados… Son Harry y Hermione ellos comunican sin palabras… además te digo que esta historia traerá muchas sorpresas… Un besazo.

**Mione Potter 512: **Hola… me alegra que te este gustando mi historia… siento la demora en actualizar, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo cáp. Un besazo.

**akai-chan: **Hola… me da mucho gusto saber que te gusta mi historia, lamento mucho la demora pero te aseguro que terminaré el fic. Espero que te guste este nuevo cáp. Un besazo.

**Rochelle Kuchiki:**Hola… me alegra que aprecies mi fic… espero que este cáp. sea de tu agrado. Un besazo.

**valentina:** Hola… gracias por tu review… espero que te guste este cáp. Un besazo.

**¡¡¡¡¡DISFRÚTENLO!!!!! **

**Cáp.****4 – La cita**

A la mañana siguiente unos finos rayos de luz le daban en los ojos a la ojimiel, le dolía un poco la cabeza y no recordaba como o cuando había llegado a su casa. De pronto sintió un brazo deslizarse por su cintura lo que la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

'_¡No puede ser!'_ – pensó Hermione y se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su habitación. Dándose la vuelta lentamente se topó con el ojiverde completamente dormido y desalineado. No pudo evitar sonreír, con mucho cuidado le retiró las gafas y le acarició el rostro retirando algunos mechones de pelo de su frente, dejando al descubierto su tan característica cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Lentamente los sucesos de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente, entre los cuales el como había terminado en la cama de Harry. Ambos tenían unas copas de más y como ella ya no podía tenerse en pie Harry la ayudó a llegar a la habitación ya que no estaba en condiciones de ir a su casa, después de algunos tropezones y una caída muy aparatosa ambos se habían quedado dormidos en la cama de Harry.

"Podía quedarme aquí para siempre…" – susurró Hermione mirando como Harry 'dormía'.

"¿Y por qué no te quedas?" – susurró Harry sonriendo y aún con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Harry, hace cuanto que estás despierto? – le preguntó Hermione acusadora.

"Desde que me quitaste las gafas." – contestó Harry abriendo lentamente los ojos.

"¿Y por qué no me has dicho nada?" – le acusó Hermione.

"No quería que te asustases, además me encantan tus caricias, me ayudan a relajarme." – contestó Harry con una sonrisa marca Potter y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"¿Está intentando seducirme, señor Potter?" – le preguntó Hermione divertida.

"¿Está resultando?" – le preguntó el ojiverde expectante.

"La verdad… no, tendrá que esforzarse un poco más si ese es su objetivo." – contestó Hermione aguantándose las ganas de reír.

"Bueno, si no hay otra forma…" – empezó Harry rodando en la cama para quedar sobre Hermione apoyando su peso sobre sus brazos para no hacerle daño. – "Le demostraré, señorita Granger, que nadie se resiste a la sonrisa Potter." – terminó el ojiverde con el rostro a escasos centímetros del de la ojimiel que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

"¡Harry!" – protestó Hermione cuando por fin reaccionó.

"Dime…" – dijo Harry poniendo cara de angelito aún sobre Hermione.

"No tienes remedio, anda quítate de encima y ve a bañarte, desayunaremos con las chicas. Mientras yo arreglaré el desorden de ayer." – dijo Hermione empujándolo para un lado para levantarse de la cama.

"¡A sus ordenes!" – dijo Harry haciendo como los soldados y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue en dirección al baño pero se detuvo antes de entrar – "Por cierto, Buenos días." – le dijo a la ojimiel con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días." – contestó la ojimiel también con una sonrisa y finalmente el entró al baño.

Mientras el ojiverde se duchaba, Hermione lo recogió todo, hizo la cama, limpió el salón y todo el desorden que habían provocado la noche anterior. Cuando volvió al dormitorio Harry se terminaba de vestir.

"Hey, podrías tocar antes de entrar, por poco me coges en pelotas." – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se vestía la camiseta.

"Harry, cariño… te podría contestar a eso pero es mejor no seguir por ese camino." – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Bueno, estoy listo… ¿Nos vamos?" – dijo el ojiverde acercándose a ella.

"Si, vayámonos, las chicas ya se habrán despertado." – comentó la ojimiel dándose la vuelta en dirección a la salida mientras Harry la seguía.

Los dos salieron de casa y se dirigieron al apartamento de las chicas. Al llegar Hermione abrió la puerta y nada más poner el pie dentro de apartamento y ya tenia a Ginny, Luna, Ron y Draco frente a ella y a Harry.

"¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no avisaste que no venias a dormir? ¿Has dormido con Harry?¡Habla!" – preguntó Ginny de una sola vez.

"Cálmate Ginny y respira." – dijo Luna detrás de la pelirroja. – "Hermione nos tenias preocupadas, al despertar y ver que no estabas pensamos que te podría haber pasado algo." – acrecentó mirando a los recién llegados.

"Me ofendéis. ¿Acaso pensáis que yo dejaría que algo malo le pasara? "– dijo Harry detrás de Hermione.

"No quise decir eso, Harry, solo nos preocupamos porque Hermione nunca duerme fuera de casa." – se justificó Luna.

"¿Y como estabais tan preocupadas decidisteis llamar a los chicos en vez de a mi?" – preguntó Hermione mirando al rubio y al pelirrojo que detrás de las chicas que rápidamente se fueron a sentar.

"Bueno… no exactamente, la verdad es que ellos durmieron aquí." – contestó Ginny mientras Hermione entraba dándole paso a Harry para después cerrar la puerta.

"Por otras palabras, os emborrachasteis y vinisteis los cuatro aquí a divertiros, terminasteis dormidos en el salón y solo os disteis cuenta de que no estaba cuando os despertasteis sin que yo os riñese." – concluyó Hermione con los brazos cruzados encarando a los dos rubios y los dos pelirrojos.

"Nosotras, esto…" – empezó Ginny sin saber que decir.

"Por esa razón Hermione es la única que tiene la llave de mi apartamento." – comentó Harry sentándose en uno de los sillones mientras Hermione respiraba hondo antes de hablar.

"No quiero saberlo, yo me voy a duchar, ahora vuelvo…" – dijo dirigiéndose al interior del apartamento, pero se detuvo antes de desaparecer por el pasillo – "Y antes de que lo vuelvan a preguntar, he dormido en casa de Harry." – acrecentó mirando a Ginny y Luna.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Hermione, volvió al salón y se encontró con Harry viendo la tele junto a las chicas mientras Draco vigilaba a Ron, que se encontraba atado a uno de los sillones para que no se comiera el desayuno.

"¿Me estabais esperando para empezar el desayuno?" – preguntó Hermione acercándose a la mesa.

"Claro que si, no seria educado de nuestra parte no esperarte." – contestó Harry levantándose del sofá junto a las chicas y acercándose a la mesa.

"Y por eso Ron está atado al sillón." – acrecentó Draco acercándose también a la mesa.

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí, entonces ya podemos comer." – dijo Hermione y se sentó a la mesa seguida de los demás.

"Hey, chicos… ¿no os habéis olvidado de algo?" – preguntó Ron desde el sillón.

"¿De qué?" – preguntó Draco haciéndose el inocente mientras los demás intentaban no reír.

"No lo se, deja que lo piense… tal vez… ¡DE MI!" – terminó gritando Ron mientras los demás ya no podían sostener la risa – "Vamos, no tiene gracia… soltadme de una vez que tengo hambre." – acrecentó mientras se debatía para soltarse a la vez que le sonaba el estomago.

"Habla por ti hermanito, para mi si que tiene gracia... jajajajajaja… solo hay que ver tu cara." – comentó Ginny lo que provocó una carcajada por parte de Draco.

"Esta me las vas a pagar Malfoy…" – amenazó Ron.

"Chicos, creo que ya es suficiente… Draco, ya lo puedes soltar." – dijo Luna al rubio mientras los demás se calmaban un poco.

"Vale, vale…" – contestó Draco moviendo la varita y soltando al pelirrojo que se fue a sentar a la mesa con los demás mientras fulminaba al rubio con la mirada. Después del desayuno, Draco, Ginny, Ron y Luna se dispusieron a salir.

"¿A donde vais?" - preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo mientras empezaban a recoger la mesa.

"Nosotros…" – empezó Ginny.

"Nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta." – la cortó Draco.

"Al menos podríais ayudar a recoger la mesa." – dijo Hermione mirándolos de lado.

"Exacto, podríamos, pero como fuimos nosotros quienes pusimos la mesa, os toca a vosotros recógela." – contestó Draco mientras abría la puerta y salía seguido por Ginny, Ron y Luna.

"Ahora se porque no me dejasteis ayudaros." – comentó Harry.

"Lo siento chicos, nos vemos luego…" – dijo Luna antes de cerrar la puerta dejándolos solos.

"Hay que ver el morro que tienen, se marchan y nos dejan a nosotros el trabajo sucio." – comentó Harry mirando a la ojimiel y señalando la puerta.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que están tramando algo." – comentó Hermione llevando algunos platos a la cocina.

"Estás imaginando cosas…" – le susurró Harry al oído dejando lo que cargaba a su lado y abrazándola por detrás – "¡¿Te olvidas de que soy yo el hijo de uno de los merodeadores?!" – acrecentó haciéndola reír.

"Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero me resulta extraño, en especial el comportamiento de Ginny." – contestó Hermione dándose la vuelta entre los brazos de Harry y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿De Ginny?" – preguntó Harry confuso.

"Si, ¿no te diste cuenta? Ginny y Draco no discutieron una única vez en el desayuno, ni siquiera cuando el la interrumpió antes de salir." – contestó Hermione abrazándolo por la cintura.

"Ahora que lo dices, si que es raro, hasta Ron estuvo callado. Ni siquiera me preguntaron nada de la cena de anoche." – comentó Harry analizando la situación.

"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" – le preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

"Si." – contestó Harry con una sonrrisa.

"Nos van a seguir." – dijeron los dos al unísono mirándose a los ojos.

"Bueno… tenemos dos opciones…" – comentó Harry sonriendo y sin desviar la mirada.

"¿Cuáles?" – preguntó Hermione curiosa.

"Podemos salir y olvidarnos de ellos o podemos salir y despistarlos." – contestó Harry.

"O podemos quedarnos aquí y no hacer nada." – acrecentó Hermione soltándose del abrazo de Harry y yendo a recoger el resto de la mesa.

"De eso ni hablar, necesitas divertirte un poco Hermione." – dijo Harry deteniéndola y envolviéndola de nuevo en sus brazos.

"Pero podemos divertirnos en casa." – repostó la ojimiel.

"No lo dudo, pero hace un día maravilloso y no voy a dejar que lo pases en casa." – contestó Harry.

"¿Y que tiene planeado el señor?" – preguntó Hermione volviéndose para mirarlo.

"Bueno, tenia pensado llevarte al parque de diversiones, pero acabo de cambiar de idea." – contestó Harry.

"¿Y a donde iremos?" – le preguntó la ojimiel.

"Eso es sorpresa, solo te diré que cogeremos el coche y lo dejaremos en el _parking_ de King Cross pasaremos la barrera 9 y ¾ y nos apareceremos." – Contestó Harry sonriendo – "Además, si nos van a seguir, podemos despistarlos ya que si nos aparecemos no nos podrán seguir." – acrecentó.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo y creo que no pensaron en eso." – comentó Hermione.

------ HHr ------

"Oye, Lunita… ¿Estás segura de que no desconfían de que les vamos a seguir?" – preguntó Ron escondido junto a los demás del otro lado de la calle.

"¡¿Lunita?!" – dijeron Draco y Ginny al unísono.

"¿Qué pasa, es que ya no se puede poner apodos cariñosos a los amigos?" – preguntó Ron mientras Draco y Ginny levantaban una ceja.

"Comadreja tiene razón, gatita. Un apodo cariñoso no tiene nada de malo." – comentó Draco sonriendo.

"¿Qué me has llamado?" – casi gritaron los pelirrojos.

"Calmaros, solo es un apodo cariñoso." – comentó el rubio sonriendo.

"Serás…" – dijeron Ron y Ginny a la vez dirigiéndose al rubio.

"¡Queréis parar ya, están saliendo!" – dijo Luna deteniendo a los dos hermanos.

"¿Por qué llamaste gatita a Ginny?" – preguntó Luna a Draco solo por curiosidad.

"Porque araña… y no veas como…" – contestó Draco divertido.

"Pues esta gatita te va a arañar una cosita como no te calles." – dijo Ginny mirándolo de forma asesina y mostrándole las uñas perfectamente pintadas de rojo.

"Uuuuuuuy, tengo los pelos de punta… me lo estoy imaginado y me gusta." – contestó Draco en un susurro.

"¡Te mato Malfoy!" – exclamó Ginny.

"¡Que os van a oír!" – dijo Luna mientras Ron bostezaba a su lado.

"Esto es estúpido, ellos seguramente ya saben que los vamos a seguir." – dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

"Y tu eres idiota, si lo supieran no estarían tan tranquilos." – dijo Ginny cruzando también los brazos.

"Te recuerdo ga-ti-ta que yo trabajo con ellos, estoy seguro de que desconfían de algo." – contestó el rubio dejando su rostro a escasos cinco centímetros del de la pelirroja.

"Dejad la discusión para mas tarde, van a coger el coche." – comentó Luna mirando a la pareja.

"Por suerte para vosotros yo ya había pensado en eso." – dijo Draco sacando de su bolsillo una llave y dándole al botón de esta se escucho un _bip_ – "Vamos entrad o los vamos a perder." – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta de atrás de un precioso BMW X6 negro.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando el coche, Ginny fue la primera en despertar de la sorpresa y corrió a sentarse en el lugar del acompañante. Ron y Luna la siguieron sentándose detrás, Draco ocupó el lugar del conductor y arrancó rápidamente.

"¿Desde cuando conduces?" – preguntó Ron poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de los demás.

"Tres años y medio, desde los dieciocho." – contestó Draco girando a la izquierda siguiendo al moreno y la ojimiel.

"Un momento Ron, es tu compañero de piso ¿Cómo no lo sabias?" – preguntó Ginny.

"¡Tu tampoco lo sabias!" – contestó Ron para defenderse.

"¡Pero yo no vivo con el!" – repostó Ginny.

"Aún…" – susurró Draco y Luna sonrió.

"¿Qué has dicho?" – preguntó Ginny mirando a Draco.

"¿Yo? Yo, no he dicho nada." – contestó Draco deteniéndose en un semáforo.

------ HHr ------

Después de salir del edificio Harry y Hermione entraron en el coche de este, un Audi S5 negro que estaba parado justo en la entrada. Harry arrancó el coche y emprendió el camino.

"¿Nos siguen?" – preguntó Harry cuando se detuvo en un semáforo.

"Si, están unos dos coches detrás de nosotros." – contestó Hermione mirando por el retrovisor del coche. – "Jejejejeje…hasta puedo ver como Ginny discute con Draco." – acrecentó soltando una risita.

"Ya que no lo hizo en el desayuno en algún momento tendría que hacerlo ¿no? No seria Ginny si no discutiera con nuestro rubio amigo." – comentó Harry sonriendo – "Y en breve tendrán un motivó más para discutir ya que no nos podrán seguir." – acrecentó guiñándole un ojo en el momento que el semáforo cambiaba a verde cediéndole el paso.

"¿Y me vas a decir a donde me llevas?" – preguntó Hermione esperanzada.

"No, una sorpresa es una sorpresa, si te lo dijera dejaría de serlo." – Contestó Harry – "Además ¿un secuestrador le dice a su victima a donde la lleva?" – preguntó el moreno mirándola de reojo.

"¿Así que ahora es un secuestro?" – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisilla en los labios. – "Muy bien… ¿Y que tiene planeado mi secuestrador?" – acrecentó antes que el moreno contestara.

"Bueeenoooo… eso dependerá de la victima." – contestó el moreno sonriendo. – "Lo único que le puedo decir es que será la primera persona, a parte de mi, claro esta, que conozca el lugar." – acrecentó el moreno mirado al frente.

------ HHr ------

"¿Se puede saber a donde van esos dos?" – exclamó Ron harto de seguirlos.

"¡Idiota, si lo supiéramos no los estaríamos siguiendo!" – dijo Ginny mirándolo por el retrovisor.

"Ten un poco de paciencia Ronald." – le dijo suavemente Luna al pelirrojo – "Mira están estacionando en el _parking _de King Cross." – acrecentó Luna señalando al frente.

"¿Por qué vendrán a la estación del tren?" – se preguntó Ginny.

"¡Idiota, si lo supiéramos no los estaríamos siguiendo!" – le lanzó Ron a su hermana, la misma contestación que ella le lanzo segundos antes.

"Yo me pregunto como es que sois hermanos si os la pasáis discutiendo." – comentó Draco estacionando su coche lejos del Audi del moreno.

"Es que son los dos muy tercos y discutir es su forma de decirse que se quieren." – contestó Luna cortando el intento de respuesta de los pelirrojos.

Los cuatro salieron del coche y discretamente entraron en la estación, siguiendo a Harry y Hermione.

------ HHr ------

Al entrar en la estación Hermione saco un espejo de su bolsillo para confirmar que los demás aún los seguían.

"Aún nos siguen…" – comentó Hermione guardando el espejo.

"Bien por ellos, que lo disfruten mientras puedan porque pronto se les acabara la diversión." – contestó Harry con una sonrisa y junto a la ojimiel cruzaron la barrera 9 y ¾.

Después de cruzar la barrera, Harry, rápidamente, tomó la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella hacia una esquina mientras sacaba la varita, se concentró en el lugar en donde quería aparecerse y sin soltarse las manos desaparecieron justo en el momento en que los demás cruzaban la barrera.

------ HHr ------

Al cruzar la barrera miraron en todas direcciones buscando a sus amigos pero no los veían por ningún lado.

"¿A dónde habrán ido? No los veo por ningún lado." – Comentó Luna aún buscándolos con la mirada.

"No tengo la menor idea." – dijo Ginny también buscándolos con la mirada.

"Pues yo me hago una idea…" – dijo Draco mirando a la pelirroja.

"¿Y bien?" – lo incitó Ginny a seguir.

"¿Y bien qué?" – preguntó Draco.

"¿Qué idea es esa, idiota?" – preguntó la pelirroja exasperada.

"Mira gatita, se que me amas, pero no hay porque insultar para ocultarlo." – le dijo Draco divertido con la cara que ponía la pelirroja.

"Serás…Contesta de una vez a la maldita pregunta." – amenazó Ginny con los dientes apretados.

"¿No es obvio?" – preguntó el rubio con total naturalidad ignorando el mal humor de la pelirroja.

"Contesta…" – siseó la pelirroja que ya tenia el rostro del color de su pelo.

"Hasta furiosa eres hermosa, pero bueno… contestando a tu pregunta, es obvio que sabían que los estábamos siguiendo y para despistarnos se aparecieron en otro lugar." – contestó Draco al fin.

"¿Y no hay forma de poder seguirlos?" – preguntó Luna.

"La única forma de rastrearlos seria que el que lo hizo fuera menor de edad, como los dos ya son mayores no hay forma de saber a donde se fueron." – esclareció el rubio.

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?" – preguntó Ginny.

"¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta, almorzamos y por la tarde nos vamos al cine?" – sugirió Ron.

"Me parece buena idea." – contestó Luna – "Podríamos ver Noche en el Museo2, estrena hoy y parece ser una peli muy divertida." – acrecentó la rubia.

"Por mi no hay problema…" – dijo Draco.

"¿Y qué pasa con Harry y Hermione?" – pregunto la pelirroja.

"Ginny, no hay forma de saber a donde se fueron, ya lo averiguaremos después con Hermione." – contestó Luna.

"Vale nos vamos..." – dijo Ginny dándose por vencida. Los cuatro salieron de la estación volviendo al coche del rubio, entraron y emprendieron camino al centro comercial donde por la tarde irían al cine.

------ HHr ------

¿Dónde estamos, Harry?" – preguntó Hermione mirando a su alrededor sorprendida – "Esto es precioso…" – acrecentó.

Ante ella se encontraba un enorme y precioso jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo, un lago con un gigantesco árbol en una de los márgenes y al fondo una casa preciosa, muy grande y rustica, con grandes ventanales que permitían que la luz del sol iluminara todo su interior.

"Esta era la casa de mis padres…" – contestó Harry.

"Pero, pensé que la casa de tus padres era…" – empezó Hermione mirándolo confuso.

"Si, lo se, yo también…" – la interrumpió Harry – "La casa del valle de Godric solo era una pequeña casa que tenia mi familia y en donde mis padres se escondieron de Voldemort." – explicó Harry.

"¿Y como descubriste esta maravilla?" – preguntó la ojimiel admirando embelesada cada detalle a su alrededor.

"Cuando entramos en el departamento de Aurores busque el proceso que contenía la información sobre lo sucedido la noche de la muerte de mis padres…" – empezó Harry.

"Pero ellos no sabían lo que había sucedido, casi toda la información seria errónea." – comentó Hermione interrumpiéndolo.

"Lo se, pero lo que yo buscaba no era saber lo que sucedió, porque eso ya lo sabia, lo que yo buscaba era información sobre mi familia… y la encontré, en el proceso se encontraba toda la información sobre mis padres de que tenían conocimiento, entre las cuales se encontraba el registro y la localización de esta casa." – continuóHarry.

"¿Y por qué nunca nos contaste nada de esto antes?" – preguntó Hermione un poco triste ya que Harry siempre se lo contaba todo.

"La 1ª primera vez que vine aquí fue el mismo día en que descubrí su existencia, al llegar me lo encontré hecho un desastre." – contestó Harry – "El agua del lago estaba muy sucia, el árbol se estaba marchitando, además de que las ramas ya tocaban el suelo y el agua. El jardín más que un jardín parecía un bosque lleno de arbustos y hierbas dañinas, de las flores no había ni rastro y la casa estaba completamente abandonada, la pintura dañada por el tiempo, llena de polvo y telas de araña, en resumen mucho trabajo, pero nada que un poco de magia no resuelva." – terminó Harry sonriendo mientras admiraba orgulloso su trabajo.

"¿Estuviste renovando toda la propiedad tu solo?" – preguntó Hermione admirada.

"Si, la termine la semana pasada, la casa fue lo que mas trabajo me dio ¿Te gusta como ha quedado?" – le preguntó Harry mirándola expectante.

"¿Qué si me gusta? Harry, me encanta, es preciosa." – contestó Hermione y el moreno sonrió satisfecho – "Si me lo hubieras dicho antes con gusto te hubiera ayudado." – acrecentó la ojimiel.

"Lo se, pero esto era algo que tenia que hacer solo ¿lo entiendes, verdad?" – preguntó Harry.

"Claro que lo entiendo, Harry, eran tus padres y querías hacer esto por ellos, sentías que se lo debías…" – contestó Hermione abrazándolo.

"Tu siempre me entiendes, aún cuando no utilizo las palabras adecuadas ¿verdad?" – dijo el moreno retribuyendo el abrazo.

"Así como tu me entiendes a mi…" – susurró Hermione pero lo suficientemente audible para que Harry la oyera y sonriera.

"Soy la persona mas afortunada del mundo solo por tenerte a mi lado…" – comentó Harry dándole un beso en la frente.

"La afortunada he sido yo al conocer a alguien como tu con tan gran corazón." – dijo Hermione mirándolo directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

"Ven, vamos a la casa, hay algo que quiero enseñarte." – dijo Harry tomándola de la mano y guiándola al interior de la casa.

Harry le enseño toda la casa mientras Hermione solo se dejaba llevar mirándolo todo impresionada hasta que Harry se detuvo frente a una gran puerta cerrada.

"¿Qué hay ahí dentro?" – preguntó Hermione intrigada.

"Dos sorpresas." – contesto Harry deslizando hacia un lado una de las puertas.

El moreno hizo pasar a la ojimiel entrando detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta de nuevo, estaba oscuro y solo se podía distinguir la silueta de un escritorio.

"Espera aquí." – dijo Harry dejándola volteada para el escritorio y dirigiéndose a las ventanas, corrió las enormes cortinas permitiendo así que la luz del sol se adentrase en la habitación por los grandes ventanales iluminándolo todo.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!" – exclamó Hermione llevándose una mano a la boca – "Harry, esto es increíble ¿de donde sacaste todos estos libros?" – acrecentó la ojimiel con una sonrisa que era acompañada por el brillo en sus ojos.

"Era la biblioteca de mi madre, tuve que restaurar todos los libros porque estaban muy dañados por el tiempo… pero ahora es _tu_ biblioteca." – dijo Harry sonriendo y poniéndose frente a ella y resaltando la palabra 'tu'.

"Harry, yo… esto es maravilloso, toda esta colección de libros, pero… no puedo aceptarlo… eran los libros de tu madre." – dijo Hermione adentrándose en la verde mirada del moreno.

"Hermione, más que por mi y la memoria de mi madre, lo hice por ti… yo no soy adepto de los libros y lo sabes, pero se como te encantan a ti…" – dijo Harry sosteniéndole el rostro con sus dos manos – "A mi madre le encantaría que te los quedaras, además aquí existen libros únicos, ejemplares que no encontraras en ningún otro lugar, libros que han pasado de generación en generación en mi familia, con hechizos de los más extraños, poderosos y peligrosos que puedas imaginar." – acrecentó señalando las estanterías con una de las manos.

"Gracias…" – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa acariciándole la mejilla con una de sus manos.

"Mira el libro que hay sobre el escritorio." – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y la ojimiel lo miro confusa.

Harry se aparto un poco para que ella viera el escritorio que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, sobre este se encontraba un libro abierto y volteado hacia ellos. Hermione se acerco al escritorio curiosa para saber de que se trataba, miró el titulo de la pagina por la que estaba abierto el libro – _**'Amor y Protección'**_ – y bajo el titulo una lista de hechizos y como realizarlos, pero al leer rápidamente la lista uno de ellos llamó su atención – _**'Protegere Sanguis'**__**1**_.

"¿Harry, eso es…?" – comenzó Hermione abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al leer la descripción del hechizo.

"Si… es el hechizo que mi madre utilizo para salvarme la vida." – confirmó el moreno las sospechas de la ojimiel. – "Ese libro ahora también es tuyo." – acrecentó Harry justo a su lado.

"No, Harry… no puedo… este libro es… demasiado especial." – le dijo Hermione mirándolo muy seria. Harry se posicionó detrás de ella rodeándola por la cintura.

"Por eso quiero que lo cuides tu… porque tu también eres especial." – dijo Harry susurrándole al oído – "Ahora tengo otra sorpresa…" – acrecentó subiendo sus manos hasta cubrirle los ojos.

"¿Más sorpresas?" – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa mientras el moreno la volteaba hacia la puerta.

"Si, más… y después iremos a por la ¿qué?... ¿tercera?... ¿cuarta sorpresa?" – dijo Harry.

"Cuarta." – le esclareció Hermione con una sonrisa.

"Eso…" – dijo Harry concordando – "¿Lista?" – preguntó el moreno.

"Si…" – contestó Hermione ansiosa.

"Mira arriba, sobre la puerta." – le dijo Harry destapándole los ojos.

Hermione hizo lo que el moreno le pidió y casi se cae de la impresión, levándose una mano al pecho y abriendo los ojos excesivamente por la sorpresa.

"No me lo puedo creer…" – dijo Hermione con los ojos como platos.

"Pues créetelo, hija… somos nosotros…" – dijo la voz de un joven de veintiún años desde donde Harry le había indicado que mirara.

"¿James, Lily?" – preguntó Hermione a las dos figuras que la miraban sonrientes desde un gran cuadro colgado sobre la puerta.

"Si, querida, somos nosotros." – contestó esta vez la pelirroja desde el cuadro con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Pero cómo…? Yo no sabia que vosotros tuvieseis un cuadro." – dijo Hermione.

"Nadie lo sabia querida…" – dijo Lily.

"La verdad solo Sirius lo sabia, además eran pocos los que sabían de la existencia de esta casa… pocas veces vinimos aquí y después de que muriéramos nadie más vino aquí a parte de Sirius que apareció unos doce años después y de Harry hace nueve meses."- acrecentó James.

"El cuadro era lo único de este lugar que estaba en buen estado." – comentó Harry.

"¿Y por qué nunca entraron en contacto con otros cuadros para informar de lo sucedido?" – preguntó Hermione sin entender.

"Querida, para ir de un cuadro a otro es necesario una conexión mágica y nosotros no teníamos ninguna con otros cuadros." – explicó Lily.

"Si, pero solo hasta que hace unos años se apareció y se quedo por aquí nuestra mascota, un perro pulguiento muy mono…" – dijo James riendo.

"¿Sirius?" – preguntó Hermione.

"¿Han llamado a mi guapa persona?" – dijo el aludido apareciendo al lado de James y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

"Sirius vivía con nosotros y al morir su cuadro apareció en esta casa, en su antiguo cuarto, nos podemos comunicar con el porque nosotros habíamos establecido una conexión mágica entre nosotros." – explicó Lily.

"Exacto, como ya había mencionado, era nuestra mascota y no nos queríamos separar del aún después de muertos." – dijo James pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

"Si yo era la mascota, tu eras el perchero…" – repostó Sirius sonriendo de lado y haciendo reír a la pelirroja.

"¿Perchero?" – preguntó James confuso.

"Si, claro... es que con los cuernos que tienes ¿qué más podrías ser?" – dijo Sirius riéndose de James.

"¡Yo no tengo cuernos, se llaman astas! – exclamó James intentando estrangular a Sirius.

"Cálmate prongs, que era broma." – dijo Sirius aún riendo.

"Bueno, yo creo que es la hora de la cuarta sorpresa." – dijo Harry.

"¿Pero ya os vais? Si acabáis de llegar." – dijo James aún con las manos en el cuello de su mejor amigo.

"La traje para que se divirtiera y se olvidara del trabajo, ya tendréis tiempo para hablar con ella." – contestó el moreno.

"En ese caso, divertiros y espero verte pronto por aquí, querida." – dijo Lily sonriendo a la ojimiel.

"Seguro que vendré muchas veces…" – comentó Hermione sonriendo a los tres ocupantes del cuadro.

"Bien, la sorpresa es esta…" – dijo Harry y haciendo un movimiento con la varita hizo aparecer una caja.

"¿Qué es?" – preguntó la ojimiel recibiendo la caja.

"Ábrelo y lo sabrás." – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione obedeció y al abrir la caja se encontró con un bonito bikini castaño con pequeñas flores rosas y algún que otro detalle en verde, sorprendida por el regalo miró al moreno confusa.

"Espero que te sirva ¿te gusta?" – preguntó Harry preocupado.

"Me encanta y es de mi misma talla…" – contestó la ojimiel y Harry suspiró de alivio – "Pero, no entiendo para que me regalas un bikini." – acrecentó mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿No es obvio? Para que te lo pongas." – comentó Sirius con una sonrisa picara.

"Cierra la boca, chucho, o te castro." – dijo Lily muy seria fulminándolo con la mirada.

"Mi cosita noooooo…" – gritó Sirius escondiéndose de la pelirroja, pero Harry y Hermione los ignoraban por completo ni siquiera los estaban escuchando.

"Porque, como te dije antes, hace un día precioso y lo vamos a aprovechar dándonos un baño en el lago." – contestó Harry guiándola a la puerta.

"Eso, eso… aprovéchenlo y no solo el día…" – comentó Sirius aún escondido pero sin perder su picara sonrisa.

"¡Serás pervertido!" – exclamó la pelirroja corriendo detrás de Sirius en su forma animal – "¡Ven aquí maldito chucho, ya veras cuando te coja!" – acrecentó mientas lo perseguía y James los miraba divertido.

"Con estos dos uno nunca se aburre…" – comentó James con una sonrisa.

"Hasta luego…" – se despidió Harry de sus padres y padrino, ignorando los comentarios de este último.

"¡Hasta luego, hijo!" – contestaron Lily y James al mismo tiempo.

"Hasta luego…" – dijo Hermione también despidiéndose de ellos.

"Hasta luego querida, un gusto conocerte…" – dijo Lily – "Ven siempre que quieras…" – acrecentó James al lado de su esposa.

"Si, y puedes utilizar mi cuarto si quieres." – dijo Sirius sin borrar la sonrisa.

"Ni loco la dejaría en tu cuarto, pervertido…" – dijo Harry saliendo con Hermione de la biblioteca.

"Aprovéchenlo bien, ya me contareis después lo que ha pasado…" – gritó Sirius lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran Harry y Hermione.

Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y se fueron a cambiar para después preparar algo de comer y pasar todo el día en el lago.

------ HHr ------

Eran poco más de las ocho de la noche cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron al departamento que esta compartía con la rubia y la pelirroja. Los dos entraron riendo y sin percatarse de la presencia de los cuatros elementos. Las chicas y los chicos que platicaban sobre la película que vieron por la tarde se los quedaron viendo intrigados.

"¿Y como fue el día?" – preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja, la pregunta los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Ah… hola chicos." – dijo Hermione sonriendo al darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás – "Bien, muy bien, el día fue muy… muy… entretenido ¡esa es la palabra!" – contestó Hermione a la pregunta de la pelirroja.

De pronto Harry suelta una carcajada y todos lo miran sin entender nada, hasta Hermione que aún sin saber el porque era contagiada por la risa del moreno.

"¿Y tu de que te ríes?" – le preguntó la pelirroja al moreno.

"De vosotros cuatro…" – contestó Harry sin poder parar de reír.

"Pues no le veo la gracia…" – dijo Ginny de mal humor.

"Los cuatro elementos, Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Agua." – dijo Harry aun riendo y se volvió a escuchar una sonora carcajada pero esta vez de la ojimiel quien había entendido el comentario de su amigo.

"Sigo sin verle la gracia…" – dijo Ginny roja como un tomate mientras los demás los miraban sin abrir la boca.

"A partir de hoy seréis los cuatro elementos…" – empezó el moreno sonriendo – "Ron es la Tierra por su testarudez, Ginny tu eres el Fuego por tu temperamento explosivo, Draco es el Aire por sus cambios repentinos de humor y Luna es el agua por tu infinita calma y paciencia." – le aclaró Harry su más reciente ocurrencia.

"¿Qué habéis hecho todo el día?" – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad calmándose un poco pero sin perder la sonrisa.

"Dimos una vuelta por el centro comercial y por la tarde nos fuimos al cine." – contestó Ron.

"¿Traéis el pelo mojado?" – preguntó Luna que los había estado analizando detenidamente.

"Estuvimos nadando, es normal…" – contestó Hermione y tanto ella como Harry soltaron una carcajada recodando todo lo que había pasado durante el día.

"¿Nadando?" – preguntó Ron.

"Si tonto, eso que hacen las personas en el agua para no ahogarse." – contestó Draco prendiendo la tele.

"No soy tonto, se lo que significa nadar, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué? Y ¿Dónde?" – dijo Ron mirando al rubio.

"¿Por qué? Para divertirnos ¿Dónde? Ya os lo contaremos después de la cena… ¡Estoy muerta de hambre!" – contestó Hermione al tiempo que le sonaban las tripas.

Harry se rió con ganas pero fue traicionado por su estomago quien también rugió en protesta por la falta de alimento haciendo reír a todos.

"Al parecer yo también…" – comentó Harry sonriendo poniendo una mano sobre su estomago mientras los demás seguían riendo.

**Continuará****… **

**N.A.:**Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar pero espero que este cáp. haya sido de vuestro agrado, como probablemente percibisteis corte la cena de Harry y Hermione en el lago… bueno eso es porque os tengo preparada una sorpresa para más adelante en donde esa escena es el punto clave y no os revelare más o ya no será sorpresa…

El hechizo del libro que Harry le enseño, el que supuestamente Lily uso para salvar a Harry… bueno se me ocurrió ponerle _**Protegere Sanguis **_porque como podéis ver en la definición que puse aquí a bajo: _**Protegere**__,___significa proteger y_** Sanguis**_, significa sangre. Como J.K.R. nunca dijo cual el nombre del hechizo que Lily realizo para salvar al moreno y como el objetivo del mismo era proteger a su misma sangre, o sea a su hijo, me pareció adecuado el nombre.

_**1 **__**Protegere **_– viene del latín y significa proteger, _**Sanguis**_ – viene del latín y significa sangre.

Hasta pronto… espero no tardar más medio año en actualizar… xD

Un besazo muy grande para todos los que me leen…

Monika Grnager


End file.
